High School Years
by The Un-Wanted Angel
Summary: It's just High school, well for the most part full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Hello World, this is The Un-wanted angel with another Naruto story. :) I got this idea while at school and I've decided to test it out :) I hope you all enjoy and I'm sorry if I make some mistakes, if I do manage to make them (like I always do) Please message me telling me what I did wrong and how to correct it. And please don't be an ass about it. Anyway, enough rambling, on with the story :)**

**Title: **

**Summary: High school, it's where teenagers both experience firsts, lasts and find out who they are in life. As for Naruto and the gang it's all about Parties, puberty, romance and a garage band. Also for Naruto an overprotective father. Can he prove to Minato that he doesn't need to be protected anymore? SasaNaru (and other piercings)**

**Rating: T (maybe M)**

* * *

**FRESHMAN YEAR-1ST TERM 2010-2011**

* * *

He was very excited.

"Hee hee" He laughed. Pulling the covers off, he was already dressed as if he were afarid he'd sleep in late. He walked to his bedroom mirror and started to brush and comb his hair. He smiled while brushing his teeth in his bathroom, after giving a click with his mouth and snap with his fingers his teeth sparkled. He walked out of the bathroom to grab his backpack when a pair of arms wrapped tightly around him and pulled him into a hug.

"WAAAAA! Naruto!" It was Minato, Naruto's crazy over-protective father. Naruto groaned, he had hoped to leave extra early to avoid this treatment.

"Naruto, my baby, now in high school!" Mianto was close to tears. Naruto groaned and sighed. But, still he had to smile. Yes. High school he was finally going to get some damn respect around this place. Naruto thought about all the freedom he was going to have, no more going to bed at seven-thirty and looking out the window to watch all the other high schoolers run around the streets hanging out with friends.

Minato squeezed Naruto harder, Naruto looked up with a sour-face look. _On second thought..._Naruto saw those dreams being crushed by the one word Mianto always said to Naruto whenever Naruto wanted to be, go or see somthing Minato couldn't either go with him, or know where he'll be at all times and that words is: NO. Naruto felt that his father would say "no" to everything. He started to think back when he was a child. When Naruto was little, he tought his father was some-type of hero on how he "protected" Naruto all the time, now he thinks his father is some type of over-protective maniac.

"MMM! I'm going to miss you so much!" Minato smiled. "my baby's almost all grown up! I remember when you went to school for the first time, you didn't want to let go of my hand~" Minato nearly cried. Naruto groaned and managed to push off his dad while he went looking for his shoes. Minato took this as an offence.

"Naruto~" He playfully sobbed, "my baby doesn't love me?"

"I do...it's just you're annoying."

That was a pain to the heart. Minato turned white and had a dumb look on his face Naruto sighed. "I'm sorry, you're not annoying." He said, not meaning anything he said, but Minato smiled.

"Naru-Chan, breakfast is ready, come down and eat" He smiled. "I made your favriote my sunshine" He patted Naruto and kissed him on the cheek then went downstairs. Little to Minato's knowing, Naruto quickly went to the bathroom to get a town to wipe off the kiss, in his mind, Naruto thought that men don't get kisses from their fathers. They give them to girls and get them from their wives.

* * *

Minato started humming as he scouped up a burnt pancake on his loving son's plate. He smiled when he turned to see his baby, his sunshine, Naruto.

"Are you excited?" Minato smiled.

"Of course" Naruto beamed back. "I totally can't wait. Which is why I'm leaving now." Minato nearly dropped the plate. Naruto was leaving? He still have well over an hour to say with him! Minato felt somthing breaking in his heart and he did what he normally did-"protect".

"No! Naruto!" Minato leaped up and tackled Naruto, pinning him to the ground. Naruto was totally off gaurd when this happened and he was a little annoyed by this. He grumbled and tried to get out of the hold but Minato held him tightly, NAruto sighed and tried to find a position that would be comfortable, he knew this was going to take a while. Minato wimped nonsence about promising him ramen if he stayed away from "romance" and threatening imaginary people to stay away from his child.

"Dad, you're crazy" Naruto muttered.

"Crazy about my baby being hurt!" Minato said. Naruto groaned.

* * *

Naruto grabbed his bag and smiled, he started heading for the door. He looked a bit surprised when his father stood in front of him with arms crossed.

"Where are you going?" Minato growled.

"School?" Naruto said.

"No...I don't think so, It's still summer!" Minato pointed to the calender where he scribbled (horribly) out the words: FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL insted he put in very sloppy handwriting: SCHOOL SUCKS, STAY HOME WITH DADDY FOREVER. in black marker. Naruto rolled his eyes and tried to walk past Minato. Minato sighed and gave Naruto a brown bag with his lunch.

"Be home right when school get out, don't go to Sauske's you hear?" He said.

Naruto nodded. He smiled and hugged his father. Minato smiled and hugged gentley back, but nearly cried when Naruto let go.

"Have a nice day" He smiled. Minaot smiled then waved goodbye. He smiled when Kiba and Sauske showed up in Sauske's car just outside Naruto's large house. Naruto threw his bag in the backseat next to the white small dog, Akamaru.

"Hey! Watch my dog!" Kiba yelled.

"Sorry, pup" Naruto apologized. The white puppy just fell back to sleep, he didn't see the problem. Sauske snickered and Kiba glared at him.

"Got somthing to say, rich boy?" Kiba was a little tired that morning, not to mention a little pissed. Sauske had a car, the legal driving age was actually eighteen, but the Uchlia Clan had pulled some strings so Sauske could learn responsibility. They did the same for his older brother, Naruto didn't mind this at all, Freshman with cars, that was a key thing for sudden popularity.

"Actually yeah, that face you made this morning was priceless" Sauske smiled. He was right, Kiba was red-faced and envious of the black sports car Sauske arrived in. From the start of fifth grade they usually walked together. Sauske usually was the first to leave his house then he'd meet up with Kiba and Akamaru, then the three of them went to Naruto then lastley Shikamaru's place. Naruto couldn't wait to see the older teen's face when he saw the black sports car. He smiled with glee but it fadded away when he heard a loud:

"WAIT! MY BABY!" Naruto looked out the window to see his father running out of the hosue. "DON'T GET IN THAT CAR, NARUTO! YOU'LL DIE BECAUSE SAUSKE'S NOT A GOOD DRIVER!"

"Drive, drive, drive!" Naruto yelled. Sauske nodded and started the car.

"MY BABY!" Minato yelled.

Kiba snickered at Naruto and Sauske ignored the man. Naruto felt embaressed. he was thankful no one at the high school saw that.

* * *

The face was priceless. His mouth was almost dropping to the floor and his face was pale looking at the sparkling in the sun, brand new black sports car. Shikamaru thought he knew that the Uchihas were rich and liked to pull strings for their children so life would be easier for them, but this was insane!

Sauske smiled and rolled down the sun roof window.

"You like it?" He smiled.

"It goes fast, usually Akamaru would have thrown up in a car, but he likes this one" Kiba smiled, sticking his head out too.

"I love this fricking car, and good morning Shika-ow!" Naruto said. They all had their heads and necks stuck in the window. Shikamaru had to laugh at that. He sat next to the puppy along side Naruto (after helping the three ninjas out of the sun roof). Shikamaru was a bit older than the other three, but he was still classified as a Freshman. The four Freshmen and puppy were all excited for High school. They all got carried away with out they thought the school year might end out.

"I bet there are parties that Seniors throw just for kicks and the Teachers can't do anything about it!" Naruto smiled.

"If so, I'm in." Kiba smiled. "I just hope there are some cute girls" Kiba smiled.

"Hell yea!" Naruto and Skiamaru smiled. Sauske kept quiet, he looked once then twice in the mirror at Naruto he smiled. He thought Naruto looked really sweet with the way his eyes glowed and his cheeks turned pink and his smile...those rosy pink lips-Wait! What he thinking? Sasuke shook his head and focused on driving.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Minato sighed. He ws in his office, he tried so hard to keep Naruto home today. He knew that the child had to be in school, but he wanted to spend so much more time with him. He arranged summer vacations and activities for he and his son, but Naruto asked if his other friends could join them. Of course, it was hard to deny his baby anything. Minato looked at a photo that was taken in Kyoto. It shoed Naruto's smiling face along with him, thery were holding each other in a hug. But Minato didn't mine in the other pics, which showed him far from Naruto, while Naruto was surrpounded by friends. Minato really jused wanted a summer with him and Naruto.

He sighed. He remembered how happy Naruto was to get to high school this morning. He felt that it was just yesterday that Naruto didn't want to go to school.

_Flashback:_

_It was Naruto's first day of school, he was really scared, he'd never been away from his daddy before._

_"Daddy, I don't want to" Naruto cried. Minato smiled and Naruto wrapped his arms around Minato, hoping Minato would take him home. But when Minato had to let him go, Naruto wasn't the only one with tears in his eyes. _

_Flashback done. _

Minato sighed, he knew that today was going to be a very long day.

* * *

Naruto and Sauske had first homeroom, first, fifth and sixth period together. Sauske was a bit sad about that. But it could be worse. Naruto found out he had Gym with Kiba, that should be interesting, he thought. Naruto and Sauske walked to their homeroom. The high school was fairly large, but nice. There were Freshman not knowing where to go, Sophomores and Juniors running wild while Seniors, the tp dogs, looked around and some were crying because it was their last year. Small fights happened, making out was everywhere, and girls squeeling were a constant.

Sauske wanted to be some place less noisy, knowing that High school was no place to get some peace and quiet.

"Sauske, let's find our homeroom." Naruto smiled.

"okay" Sauske smiled. He and Naruto walked to room 209 it was a normal sized classroom with a lot of desks filed in four rows of five. The board had some writing on it saying: WELCOME FRESHMEN. Sauske and Naruto found some seats and sat next to each other. Naruto smiled as he relaxed in his seat. The two of them always did this, just for some peace and quiet in the morning. They would see their friends later, right now Sauske really wanted to ask somthing of Naruto.

"Um...Naruto?" Sauske asked.

"HM? Yeah, Sauske?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I was just curious to know how you feel...are you happy about being in High school?" Sauske asked. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Yeah! High school sounds pretty fun!" Naruto smiled.

"Good" Sauske smiled. "Naruto I wanted to ask if I-"

"Oh, is this room 209?" A voice interuppted the thoughts from Sauske. Sauske and NAruto looked up and Naruto's face went red.

* * *

Naruto was flustered and speechless, he didn't know what to say. This person...was beautiful! His jet black hair and dark eyes were dreamy and his cute nose stuck out, his face looked as if he popped out of a teen magazine. Naruto, to put it, was at an instant crush.

"u...uh...yes-yes it is!" Naruto smiled.

Sauske gasped and turned to Naruto. He saw the look in his eyes. In Naruto's eyes there was a look of "love". Sauske turned an envy shade of red. The gentle man looked at who answered him and his jew nearly hit the ground. He smiled back and walked over to the blonde and raven.

"May I ask for your name...Cutie?"

Naruto gasped. "C-Cutie?" He asked.

"Oh, So you're name's cutie? Well, not that I'm surprised, you're very adorable" Naruto blushed and giggled in a sweet manner. He nor the stranger notice that Sauske was envious. In Sauske's mind, he was very envious of this stranger.

"N-Naruto...My name is Naruto Namikaze" Naruto smiled.

"Sai. That's what I am called." Sai smiled.

There was a small moment of silence before Sauske pretended to cough and Naruto turned to Sauske.

"Oh! This is Sauske, he's my best friend." Naruto smiled. "We're both Freshmen"

"Oh?" Sai smiled. "Well, hi-whoever you are-" Completely blowing Sauske off Before Sauske could begin to argue Sai took a hold of Naruto's hand and smiled.

"Such soft and gentle hands...I do believe that you have your mother's hands?" Sai smiled

"Oh. My mother died giving birth to me." Naruto said in a sad tone. Sauske smiled, knowing that NAruto's mother was a weakspot for the blonde child, Sauske was for sure that Naruto would never talk to the other Raven after mentioning his mother in such a way.

"Tis a shame that she died, she'll never get to meet such a beautiful person." Sai smiled.

Naruto swore he died and went to heaven.

"Oh? Thank you!" Naruto smiled.

Sauske was speechless.

"Here, would you like to sit next to me?" Naruto smiled pointing to the desk next to him. Sauske groaned as Sai sat on the oppsite side of Naruto. Naruto was probably in the most dangerous place to be in. He was right in the middle of two men that were crazy about him.

* * *

Sauske was still a bit red while he and Naruto walked outside together. The day was done and over with and Naruto was rambling on about how his classes without Sauske went.

"Oh! And in Gym class, Akamaru bit one of the dodgeballs that was heading to my face, I've never seen a coach more mad at Kiba for sneaking his dog into class" Naruto smiled. "I love gym class so much, I think it's my favriote class of all time!"

Sauske stopped walking. NAruto turned.

"Well, accept with the classes that you are in, Sauske-Chan." Naruto smiled. Sauske smiled then shook his head.

"None taken, whatsoever" He smiled. Sauske and Naruto looked over and saw Kiba, Shikamaru and Akamaru. They were waiting by the car.

"Sup?" Sauske smiled.

"That must have been the most boring day ever." Shikamaru said, Naruto guessed he was bored and wanted to stay in bed all day. Kiba smiled and petted Akamaru. Naruto knew that the day was just perfect, he made a new friend and liked his classes. He hopped in the front seat while Akamaru, Kiba and Shikamaru took the back seats. Sauske started up the car.

"Man today was the best, Akamaru knows what teachers to and not pee on" Kiba smiled.

Akamaru barked.

"Disgusting" Shika said. Kiba looked at him in an offensive tone. "Got somthing to say, shaddow boy?-oh...Hello" He said in a pervy tone, looking out the window at some Senior girls wearing booty shorts and tank tops. Kiba stuck his head out the window and howled like a dog at the girls. Shika and Sauske were the mature ones and ignored him while Naruto was too puzzled to say anything.

"Kiba, learn some respect" Shika said.

"BLONDIE! YOU'RE HOT!" Kiba yelled.

Sauske immediatley stopped the car and all eyes were on Kiba, Kiba turned around and looked confused. "What?" He asked Sauske pointed at Naruto's hair, apparently Sauske had the idea thinking that he was talking about Naruto. Naruto (who was still puzzled and didn't know what was going on) just sat there with a questionable facial expression. Sauske grew red with anger and there was silence for two seconds. Seniors, Juniors, Sophmores and Freshmen who were outside saw the car rock back and forth and yelling inside. Then with one punch Kiba was knocked out of the car leaving Sauske to drive off.

"You mother fucker!" Kiba yelled.

* * *

After dropping Shikamaru off it was just Sauske and Naruto, (Akamaru wasn't nessessairly kicked out, he just followed his master out of the car, he was just being a loyal puppy). Sauske sighed and looked at Naruto who was looking out the window, Sauske had a really great Idea then.

"Want to come over to my house? I have Xbox live" Sauske smiled.

"I'd love to!" Naruto smiled. "But I can't." he said that last part really quiet. "I'm sorry Sauske, I promised my father that I'd come straight home."

"Why is he so...so..." Sauske started.

"Over Protective?" Naruto asked.

"YES! That's it! Why is he, Naruto? I mean when we were kids, he was thinking about putting a leash on you!" Naruto shuttered at the thought of that memory. Minato and Naruto were at the store and Naruto, being a very curious nine year old, walked over to see somthing. Minato freaked out for the whole ten seconds he didn't see Naruto, that night Naruto sware the whole world heard his father scream on and on at Naruto about how scared he was and that if somthing like this happened again, he'd get a leash and make sure he stayed by his side.

"He can't help it! I'm his only son!" Naruto didn't know why he felt the need to protect his father.

"But come'on!" Sauske said. "He over reacts to EVERYTHING!" Naruto sighed. He was right. Minato over-reacted and jumped to conclustions too much.

"Speak of the devil" Sauske said, as he pulled into the drive way, there stood Minato on the front porch with his arms crossed, he didn't look too happy.

"Great," Sauske said in a mono tone voice. "Here come 'daddy'" He said.

"Shut up!" Naruto whispered. He got out of the car with his bag and sighed, turned around and smiled while walking to his father.

"Hello dad" Naruto smiled. "How was your da-"

"Get inside!" Minato snapped. Minato looked at Sauske and motioned for him to drive away. Sauske looked at Naruto and smiled, he cursed himself while driving away, knowing it'll take even longer to tell Naruto how he feels.

* * *

"Start explaining" Was the first thing Minato said to Naruto.

"About what?" Naruto asked a bit scared this time. Minato scoffed and rolled his eyes, he eyed the teenager, thinking he had somthing to hide.

"Your day, how was high school?" Minato spoke.

"Oh! I have got to tell you about Kiba and Akamaru during gym class!" Naruto smiled and started telling Minato about his funny story. The more Naruto spoke the more Minato started to realize how much Naruto loved high school. It wasn't until Naruto mentioned Kiba howling at girls is when Minato went a bit...crazy.

"Girls? No! You're not allowed to date!" Minato said.

"Huh? I didn't ask that." Naruto said blankley. Minato froze, realizing his mistake and out burst. Minato turned a little pink then looked at his son, he smiled and opened his arms. He stood there for about a minute or so before Naruto hugged him. Minato smiled as he rubbed his son's back and pet at his hair and head.

"What too kyou so long to hug me Naruto? Getting to old to hug your daddy?" Minato smiled.

"No..." Naruto said. "It's not that." Naruto said, trying to wiggle out of the hug but Minato held him tightly. Minato also had the nerve to ask him this as well, "Hey Naruto, why did you stop calling me 'daddy' or papa? I want to know." Minato said.

"I grew up, Dad." Naruto said.

"I wish you didn't." Minato said, truthfully.

* * *

Naruto hated being in the house for three reasons, one, he got bored easily, two the name is Minato, and three, bathtime.

"Naruto~" A song-sing voice filled the house. "I made you a bath! Time for a bath!" Those exact words made Naruto flintch and feel embaressed. He was fourteen! He didn't need his parent making him a bath! But ever since Naruto was little, Minato insisted that Naruto have baths drawn by himself. Minato always went overboard when it came to parenting. Naruto was thankful Minato grew out of the stage of watching Naruto bathe. That ended about two years ago. Naruto was thankful for that, but Minato insisted that from until Naruto was a bit older he would still make his baths.

"Uh...took one yesterday!" Naruto called back, he put on his large headphone and continued listening to Slipknot and reading a book.

"No you didn't" Minato said calmly as he looked into the teen's room.

"Naruto, baby-"

"Don't call me that!" Naruto yelled. Minato looked shocked, but he wasn't as shocked at Naruto. _Where did that come from? _Naruto asked himself. He didn't have a time to react because the headphones were pulled off his head and he was being carried like a sack of potatos over his father's shoulder. Naruto was small for his age, but he hated being small, it had it's disavantages as well.

"Naru-Chan, it's time for a bath." Minato said.

"I know." Naruto said, seeing no use in a fight. Minato put Naruto on the ground and looked at him. Naruto began to pull his shirt up but stopped at his belly button whne he noticed his father was watching.

"DO YOU MIND?" Naruto yelled.

Minato rolled his eyes and turned around, he had to smile though, Naruto was acting so "mature" that he was scared of his daddy seeing him naked. Naruto acted as if Minato had never seen Naruto naked. Minato sighed.

"Naru-cha, for the record, I've seen you naked plenty of times, I was the one who bathed with you until you were seven." Naruto turned ten shades of red. Still he motioned for his dad to leaven, though Minato didn't move Naruto didn't care. Naruto didn't want to be reminded of bathing with his father from a newborn till the age of seven then being WATCHED to bathe until you were twelve. When Naruto was finished he placed his clothes in Minato's hands, Minato smiled then walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Naruto sighed and started with his bath.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Sauske was at his desk with his hands folded, he was admiring a picture that was taken a few months ago. It was Naruto and Sauske together they're linking arms and smiling. It was their eight grade graduation. Sauske swore Naruto looked more mature and beautiful on that day. Sauske smiled and turned off his lamp. Tomorrow was another day with Naruto, but that Sai, guy. He didn't like him at all.

* * *

With a towel wrapped around his wet blonde hair and one wrapped around his wait, Naruto walked into his room to get changed. He picked out some black boxers and a white t-shirt, he started crying his hair with the towel when Minato came running into the room.

"Why didn't you stay in the bathroom until you were dried off? Do you know that you could catch a cold?"

At that moment, Naruto didn't mean to, but he sneezed.

"Oh my god! I was right!" Minato said.

"Dad! Calm down! I'm tired and you've paranoid the crap out of me!" Naruto said angry. Minato fell silent and stared at his son. Naruto ignored him and threw the towel on the ground then hopped into bed, he grabbed a book on the nightstand. Minato smiled.

"May I tuck you in, my child?" Minato smiled.

"No." Naruto said, without looking up.

"Okay!" Minato grabbed the book and set it down. Much to Naruto's displeasure. He then tucked his child in and made sure to add a few blankets for warmth (he wouldn't want his baby to freeze at night, but it was actually the oppsite, Naruto would wake up in the middle of the night, boiling hot and tare all the covers off and sleep with the sheet). Minato kissed Naruto's head and gave him one final hug.

"I love you so much, my baby boy. And I'm glad you listened to me and came home right away" Minato smiled.

"Yeah, yeah" Naruto muttered. Not really hugging his father back. Minato began to rub Naruto's back and hum a sweet lullaby. Naruto didn't know why he even bothered. But he was certain that this year, he will show his father that he didn't need to be protected. He was going to finally prove to Minato that he could be treated like an adult! Naruto smiled on that idea, but it quickly went away when Minato gave a big, sloppy smooch to Naruto's cheek

"DAD!" the teen yelled.

Minato was offended, "What? Can't I kiss my own baby?" A tired neighbor (that we never will hear from again) groaned. "Oh...they're at it again." He moaned.

* * *

**So, how did I do? Please tell me in a review :) **

**-The Un-wanted Angel **


	2. Chapter 2

**Please enjoy. :) **

**Rating: T (maybe M)**

* * *

**FRESHMAN YEAR-1ST TERM 2010-2011**

* * *

Sauske came bright and early the next morning in his black sports car. He smiled seeing the blonde nearly skip out of the house in an attempt to get away from his father, Sauske groaned, he hoped that it wouldn't be like this EVERY morning. Minato screamed about somthing to do with mad-little-boy-eating turtles and that he should stay home so he could "protect" him, but right when he was about to grab Naruto, somthing slipped out of Naruto's bag and Minato tripped over it, landing on his face in the concrete.

Naruto hopped in the car.

"Drive!" Naruto begged. Sauske nodded and pulled out of the drive way. They could hear Minato's cries and pleads to come back home.

"What the hell was that all about?" Sauske asked.

"This morning, I tried to leave for school and I guess dad watched somthing on TV the night before on the history channel about Enlarged Snapping turtles." Naruto explined.

"But...Do we have those here?" Sauske asked.

"Dunno, Dad doesn't care, as long as they exsit, he'll come up with a reason to keep me away from school." Naruto said. "And last night, he fucking scared the crap out of me!" Naruto said. Sauske raised an eyebrow and Naruto began talking.

"Well, I knew he was going to be paranoid, but I didn't think he'd jump to conclusions to sleeping in my bed to make sure nothing kills me in my sleep!" Naruto yelled. Sauske felt disturbed, he shivered and in the back of his mind, he felt jelious, he thought that should be HIM protecting Naruto from snapping turtles.

"Oh...so." Naruto sat back into the seat and Sauske began driving. It was an awkward silence between Naruto and sauske but Saskue broke the silence by turning on the radio. After picking up Kiba (after he told them that he'd behave) and Shikamaru things were on the lighter side. Naruto and Sasuke were in their homeroom trying to check up on homework that was given the day before when Sai came into the room.

"Oh? The blonde cutie is here again" Sai smiled.

"Oh Hello, Sai." Naruto smiled.

"Yeah-hi" Sauske grumbled. Sai ignored Sasuke he just put his focus on Naruto. Sai smiled and ahnded Naruto a bag. Naruto was curious.

"What's in here?" Naruto asked.

"Somthing sweet for a sweet person I know." Sai smiled. Saskue grew ten shades of red with anger but what made hims from killing Sai was Naruto handing back the bag.

"Oh! Well I suggest you give it to someone sweet, they'll really appreciate it!" Naruto smiled and didn't say that in a rude manner, more or less in a naieve manner. That caused Saskue to laugh out loud and Sai to grumble at him.

"No, this is for you, Naruto." Sai said.

"oh? For me? Really?" Naruto smiled. He began to open the bag and inside was some expensive looking candies. Naruto smiled. "Thank you, Sai. Would you like to enjoy these with me?" He asked. Sai smiled, knowing his plan worked.

"I'd love to, blondie" He smiled.

Naruto laughed. "And you too, Saskue-kun. Would you like to join us?" Sai's turn to become red.

Sasuke smiled. "I'd love to."

* * *

It was lunch time and Naruto smiled and ate part of his treat that Sai gave him this morning. The chocolate melted in his mouth, the creamy taste sent buzzes to his brain signaling how happy he was. He squeeled.

"MMMMM! Sai, these are wonderful, thank you for thinking of me." Naruto smiled.

"No problem, cutie." Sai smiled. Naruto giggled the two of them continued on their talk, leaving Saskue forgotten. He looked at his piece of chocolate that laid in front of him on a napkin, not once had he touched it. He didn't care for chocolate from a bastard liek sai, for all he knows could have poisoned it.

_Poison!_

"Naruto! Spit that out!" Saskue said.

Naruto looked up from laughing with Sai. "hm? What Saskue?"

"I said spit that out!" Saskue said.

"And why should I?" Naruto said. "This chocolate's really really good" He smiled. Sai lifted up the box for Naruto to take another piece but Saskue kicked the box, sending chocolates everywhere.

"What the hell, Saskue?" Naruto yelled.

"This morning, you were depressed and angry, now you're smiling and all giddy! There's somthing in that chocolate!" Saskue pointed to the chocolates on the ground. Sai sighed and went to pick up the chocolates to throw them away.

"Saskue, please don't let me be the one to judge, but Chocolates have an ingredient inside that sends messages to the brain to control one's mood, and that mood that chocolate gives off is happiness. Did you not know that?" Sai said blankly. Saskue froze. Now remembering.

"Uuummm" Saskue started. Naruto frowned.

"Now can you see why I'm angry?" He yelled. "Someone did somthing nice for me and you didn't like it, didn't you?" Naruto yelled. "Well, I'm not your personal property, Saskue, I can be friends with whoever I want! You're not going to control my life-_MINATO_!" Saskue flinshed when he was called "Minato" To tell the truth, that was a stab to the chest.

"Naruto...I-" Saskue started.

"You know what? Just don't talk to me." Naruto said. He started walking away from Saskue, Sai followed him. "And don't pick me up anymore or drop me off at home!" Saskue sighed. Sai smiled and wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulders, Naruto took this as a "bro" gesture insted of a perverted one like Saskue saw

* * *

"Seriously, what is his problem?" Naruto asked himself out loud. Right now, he and Sai were sitting in a booth at a Soda shop. Sai didn't have a fifth period, and Naruto's fifth period was with a sub, so he wasn't the only one skipping that class, Shikamru and Kiba he knew were some place else, he knew that for a fact. And he started to notice that Lee and Garra were hanging out and skipping more often. He also noticed Sakura skip once, but that was to be with Sasuke and him, knowing it was more time him Sasuke, she never gave up that offer.

"I don't know, cutie" Sai smiled. "Well, I'm glad you're not like him, it would be a waste if your laugh lines left you face"

Naruto's eyes widened. "Laugh lines?" he asked, innocently.

"They're lines by your mouth, symbolizing that you've had a happy life" Sai smiled.

"Well, almost happy" Naruto said glumly, now remembering.

"Almost?" Sai asked, this time in a serious tone. Naruto sighed. Then he started to play with his straw that was in his strawberry milkshake.

"My...my mom died when I was five." Naruto said. "She was making cookies with me in the kitchen, and she turned around and just dropped dead. Dad told me a few months ago, when he felt as if I was mature enough, to know my mom was having a Brain Aneurysm" Naruto's smile was long gone. And he looked very depressed.

"I'm so sorry to hear that" Sai said. "I'm guessing she was a very kind and lovely lady."

"Thank you." Naruto smiled sadly.

Sai put his hands together and just stared at his blonde beauty. But inside his head, he was smiling with glee. He knew Naruto's weakness now. All he had to do was mention his mother every few sentances and then compliment him about her, then he'd fall for the trap and BOOM Naruto was his. Sai put his hands out. Then put them together and started mumbling a prayer. Naruto looked confused now.

"Huh? What are you doing?" He asked.

"Praying" Sai smiled..._almost there. _

"Praying? To who?"

"Your mother." _Just a little bit more. _

"My mother? Why?" Naruto was confused and got ready if Sai was going to badmouth his mom.

"I'm praying, to thank her, for letting me spend time with you." Sai smiled. Naruto blushed and was so red, tomatoes were envious of how red he was. "R-really?" Naruto asked, this time he had a giant grin on his face, his cheeks were rosy and his bright blue, saphire eyes sparkled and dazzled with love.

_Gotch'ya. _Sai smiled.

* * *

"NARUTO!" A worried voice called. Minato was home, but his son was not, making him very curious and very worried. Where was his son? Was he hurt? Was he in pain? Was he falling off a thousand foot cliff? Minato cringed at the thought of a chibi Naruto screaming for his "daddy" and falling off a cliff.

"NARUTO! DON'T WORRY...DADDY'S COMING!" He screamed, but he opened up the front door and noticed Naruto about to knock on the door.

"Oh, wow Dad, perfect timing" He smiled.

"Oh my Naruto! Are you hurt" He said, squeezing the daylights out of his son. Frantically checking for bruises, or any bumps.

"Dad I'm fine!" Naruto said.

"Well, you never cam be so su-" Minato looked behind Naruto. There stood Sai, smiling gently and holding Naruto's backpack.

"Who...who are you?" Minato asked.

"Dad...Meet Sai." Naruto smiled. "My boyfriend"

Minato saw stars, and fell to the ground.

* * *

**So, how did I do? Please tell me in a review :) **

**-The Un-wanted Angel **


	3. Chapter 3

**Please enjoy. :) **

**Rating: T (maybe M)**

* * *

**FRESHMAN YEAR-1ST TERM 2010-2011**

* * *

"B-boyfriend?" Minato muttered. How could it be? He thought. His baby...his only son, had a BOYFRIEND! Minato was now laying on the couch in the living room with a freaked out Naruto caring for him by placing a washcloth on his head and a giggling Sai at the head of the couch, looking over Minato.

"Wow, Narto you made the man who's feared as "The Yellow Flash" faint, you're impressive" Sai smiled.

"Oh-oh, it wasn't anything" Naruto smiled.

Minato's eyes opened really wide and he jumped up and handed on Sai, taking his hands and pinning them to the ground.

"Dad!" Naruto yelled.

"I don't care who the hell you are, that's my baby boy!" Minato hissed. Naruto face palled himself. He feared somthing like this would happen. Minato continued, looking Sai dead in the eyes.

"I'll be watching you, very-_very_ closley. One move on my son, or one tear you make him shed, and you're dead!" Minato growled. Sai smiled.

"And why would I do that?" Sai smiled. Minato was speechless.

"I would never make a move or hurt a beautiful and gentle human like your son." Minato lost his grip and sat up, allowing Sai to sit up as well. "Actually, I'm even more surprised that Naruto, that angelic human being-" Naruto blushed and smiled. "Actually cares for someone like myself."

Minato didn't know what to say. He went from confused and surprised to angry.

"I don't know your cards, but I'm still not trusting you." He growled.

"Dad...let's be reason-"

"I'm not asking for YOUR trust, I'm not dating you. I'm asking for Naruto's love, and everything else about him, besides his virginaty of course, I don't want to do anything that would anger you." _Lie, that'll be the first thing I'll take._ Sai smiled seeing Minato's face had softened up and his eyes wern't narrow. It seemed he had Minato tied up in his plan as well. But Sai made note that Naruto's virginaty would be the first thing he took from him.

"Very well." Minato said, quietly. But he stood up and had his back to the raven. "But-like I said. I will be watching you, very closly" Minato turned and gave Sai one bitter look. Naruto gasped, his father was actually, accepting his relationship? Naruto smiled maybe his father WAS realizing Naruto was grown up and didn't need to be treated like a little kid any more. Naruto watched Minato leave the room, but Naruto couldn't help that maybe he should have a talk with his father after he went out with Sai for that new horror movie that night.

* * *

Sasuke drove as fast as he could to Naruto's house. He had to warn Minato of Sai's manipulive gestures.

Smiling as he saw the 4th Hokage outside in his garden. He pulled into the driveway, his tires squeeking, alarming Minato.

"Sasuke?" He asked. "You shouldn't drive that fast, it's not safe"

"I know sir, but I have to tell you somthing, it's about Naruto-"

"Naruto? Is somthing wrong? Is he hurt?" Minato asked, Sasuke smiled, same old Minato.

"It's about this guy name Sai, he's-"

"Oh, Sai? Yes I know him, and he's dating Naruto." Minato said that straight faced. Sasuke nearly tipped over. He's...what? Already? He's...he's got him? Sasuke felt his anger rise and his blood boil. Minato just stood there, curious and a bit uneasy as to why the Uhcila boy was becoming more red in the face.

"Sasuke? What's up?" Minato asked, innocently. "Are you feeling okay? Do you need me to drive you home?"

Sasuke looked up. "Oh, no, Minato-san, I'm just...surprised" He lightly laughed.

"I know...seems like only yesterday my little Naru-chan was taking his first steps." Minato said that in a hushed and almost sad voice. But the smile on his face showed his true feelings. It was the feeling only a father could give off. Sasuke nodded.

"So...they're on a date?" Sasuke asked. Then and Idea popped in his head.

"Oh, yes they are." Minato smiled.

"Do you know where they went?" Sasuke asked.

"I think a movie." Minato asked. "Why?" His suspision was growing and when that grew his protectiveness grew right along with it. Sasuke knew this was wrong, very wrong, but he smiled and told Minato to hop in his car.

* * *

"Thank you, once again for taking me out, Sai" Naruto smiled. He tried not to fiddle with his sleeves that were starting to itch him, but he couldn't help it. His dark navy blue shirt went niceley with his eyes. It made his white skinny jeans stand out, that's for sure. Sai smiled.

"It's my pleasure, after-all, we agreed to start dating, get ready to be pampered. hee, hee" Sai smiled.

"P-pampered?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Meaning, I'll be showering you with gifts, love and appreciation..." Sai smiled. "I'm just trying to fullfill that hole in your beautiful heart"

Naruto blushed and tried to hide behind his large bowl of popcorn. Sai smiled and figured he'd do somthing to "show" the blonde how much he loved him. Naruto smiled sweetly back and turned his attention to the movie playing. Sasuke pulled up at the movie house with a frantic Minato.

"What do you mean? Is something wrong with my baby?! IS HE HURTING MY BABY?!" Minato screamed.

"I don't know, but we're gonna' see!" Sasuke replied, walking up the the ticket seller.

"Two for Haunting In Conneticut" He replied.

* * *

"AAAAAH!" The crowd screamed and Naruto hid his face in the popcorn bucket, causing Sai to giggle. Sai smiled, taking this time to wrap his free arm around Naruto's shoulder. Naruto blushed and smiled a bit. He cuddled next to Sai, for some reason when he did that, the movie wasn't so scary.

Sai looked at Naruto. Naruto felt he was being watched, so he turned to face Sai, he had no idea what he was feeling but he found himself leaning closer to Sai, wanting to kiss those lips. The two were about to do so, when...

"MY BABY!" A shriek came and flooded the movie house, some people turned and looked around wondering who screamed that. But Naruto know instantly who it was.

"Naruto! You're coming home, right now!" Minato reached his hand out and took a grip on Naruto's sleeve, yanking Naruto out of his seat and pulling him down the isle away from Sai. Sai sat in both amazement and disbelief. How could he have known they were here?! Then his attention turned to the raven jingleing his car keys, there stood Sasuke Uchiha, smirking at Sai.

Sai narrowed his eyes. Now it was war.

* * *

Naruto was baffled when he was driven home in Sasuke's car. _Sasuke's car_! He couldn't help but think that maybe Sasuke had somthing to do with this, but it was hard to think when Minato was screaming and shouting at Naruto while Sasuke was driving. At the moment, Naruto was sitting in the back seat of Sasuke's car, while Minato was in front riding shotgun and Sasuke was driving, bitting his cheeks to prevent the grin he wanted to show so badly.

_We have Naruto, Naruto's mi-ine. _He sang in his head.

"I knew this was a bad idea" Minato grumbled. "TRYING TO KISS MY BABY, OF ALL THE NERVE!"

"Dad...what you did was wrong-"

"WHAT I DID WAS WRONG?! THAT SAI, GUY. ALMOST RAPED YOU!"

"Rape?! He was only about to kiss me!" Naruto screamed, Sasuke couldn't pretend to not smile anymore, that sentance sent his smile out the window. Why would Naruto try and fall or even think about kissing the pale and pasty freakshow, he had no idea.

"JUST AS BAD!" Minato screamed "I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE NEVER LET YOU LEARN HOW TO WALK! I KNEW IT WOULD ONLY LEAD TO TROULBE! YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED YOUR LIFE IN A STROLLER, THAT'S WHERE YOU BELONG!-

"I'm not a baby!" Naruto bellored back.

"YOU'RE MY BABY!" Minato screamed. "AND YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO SEE SAI, EVER!"

The car was quiet. Sasuke was thankful he had pulled up in the driveway otherwise they might have been in an auto wreck if he heard that. He sat still, this time he couldn't ontroll the smile, he tiled his head to look out his window so Minato and Naruto (especially Naruto) wouldn't see his smile.

"W-what?" Naruto asked, heartbroken. Sasuke felt almost bad, but still continued to grin like a mad-man.

"You heard me! Now get inside," Minato hopped out of the car and opned the door for Naruto. "Get your pj's on and go to bed!" Naruto felt tears almost come to his eyes as he hopped out of the car and ran into the house. Minato sighed as Naruto slammed the front door.

"Thank you, Sasuke" He smiled. "You saved my boy's innocents."

"Anytime, Minato." Sasuke smiled. As Sasuke drove down the street, he couldn't help but laugh, cheer and even praise Minato a little.

* * *

Naruto was currently sitting at his desk with his face hidden in his arms, crying softly. Tissues were everywhere and had already filled the trash can next to him. He felt so sad he couldn't see straight.

"Naruto~" Naruto frowned, the asshole from hell, he called "Father" was in his room.

"Time for a bedtime story, Creampuff" Minato smiled. "come to bed, and let Daddy read you a long story, tonight Naruto."

"GET OUT, DAD!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto. Don't yell, you'll hurt your voice." Minato innocently spoke. Naruto grit his teeth and his hands made fists. He was so angry at the moment, he wanted to punch somthing. Minato kept that stupid smile on his face.

"Come here to Daddy, Naruto." He smiled, patting the side of the bed where Naruto's pillow and blankets were. Naruto felt so frustrated he snapped.

"SHUT UP!" He screamed, then with his fist he punched the nearst thing next to him, which happened to be a window. Minato gapsed, as did Naruto. Naruto felt so foolish, but relieved. He took a look at the window, there were a few cracks and a large open hole. But his hand was bleeding and when Minato saw red on his son's body-

"OH MY GOD, NARUTO! YOU'RE BLEEDING!" He screamed, running over to his son, picking him up bridal style and carrying him to the bathroom. There Minato placed Ointment and bandaged on his son's hand, fingers and wrist. Naruto was deep in thought that when he saw Minato kissing his fingers, he jerked his hand away.

"What the hell?!" Naruto screamed.

"I'm kissing your boo-boo's." Minato replied.

"I'M FOURTHEEN YEARS OLD, I DON'T NEED MY INJURIES TO BE KISSED!" Naruto bellered.

"Aw, but you used to scrape your knees or elbows and cry for a kiss." Minato smiled, eskimo kissing his son with his nose. **((A/N: Nosey, nosey, lol just HAD to have that in the story, sorry for interrupting, continue on))** Naruto grumbled.

"Ah, Naruto...I remember when you started to walk, you used to fall down so much and cry. You were such a clutzy baby." The father laughed. Naruto ignored his father but pretended to listen.

"You would bonk your head, run into walls, and once fallen down the stairs,_ I of course_ remembered to put of the baby gate there." Minato corrected himself. "Oh, you loved to run and play outside, but when you fell you screamed: Daddy! I have a boo-boo! And I'd come running, oh it was so sweet!"

"Oh, _fasinating_." Naruto spoke.

"Yeah...I remember feeding you. You ate like a pig!" Minato joked. Naruto rolled his yes.

"But...you'd also want to cuddle, and hug me, Naruto." Minato sounded sad, Naruto turned his head to see Minato. But Minato, although he sounded sad, he smiled sweetly and starred at the floor.

"You'd even come to me in the middle of the night; wether you had a bad dream, or were just scared; point being, you never wanted to be alone." Minato sighed. "I'm guessing it had to deal with Kushina's death." Naruto felt guilty now. Sure he was still mad at his father, but Minato almost never talked about Naruto's mother. He said all of that, with a smile too.

_He's improving. _Naruto thought. Then sighed. _I'll do it for mom, becuase she wants dad happy. _

"Uh...Dad?" Naruto asked.

"Hm?" Minato asked. "Yes, Naruto?"

"What...what story did you pick?" Naruto asked, defeated. Minato's eyes widened and he grinned. Helping Naruto off the floor and guiding him to his room. All with a smile on his face, to block out the REAL reasons.

* * *

"M-mom..." Naruto wimpered in his sleep. "Momma..."

_"Naruto...how about cookies?" A very happy red-headed woman laughed with the five year old who was finger-painting at the kitchen table. _

_"YAY! Cookies!" A happy voice sang. The five year old, Naruto went back to finger painting and singing. He didn't hear the gasp Kushina made, she clutched her head, screaming in pain. Naruto stopped, and starred at his mother. She screamed once more and fell to the floor. Not movig. _

_"Mommy?" Naruto asked, racing to Kushina, she had life-less eyes and blood coming from her mouth ._

_"MOMMY?! MAMA!"_

"Mama!" Naruto screamed, jolting out of bed. He phanted and tried to slow his breath taking. Then he clutched the covers, feeling hot tears in his eyes.

"Just this once, this will be the last time." He swore to himself, as he raced out of his bed to his father's room, no way was he sleeping alone after that nightmare. Slowly opening the door he already saw that his father was passed out. He quietly tip-toed to the bed and laid at the end, trying to move as slow as possible to not wake his father. He curled up in a ball and closed his eyes when-

"Come here, baby." Minato tirdley remakred.

Naruto's eyes shot open and he sighed, feeling defeated. Crawling up the large bed and slid under the covers, Minato wrapped his arms around Naruto nuzzling into his son's hair.

"Bad dream, sweetie?" Minato asked, yawning. "You can be with Daddy, Naruto"

"Yeah..." Naruto replied, not saying what. Minato turned over and soothingly rubbed his son's back. Remembering how long it had been since Naruto had done this, it must have been close to seven or eight years. Naruto wanted to protest, but insted he closed his eyes and let sleep carry him to dreamland.

* * *

"Great, no school" Naruto mumbled. Naruto, just like any other teenager loved Saturdays due to no school, but what he didn't like about Saturdays. Was this would be twenty-four hours of his father picking at him.

"Maybe he'll be quiet" He muttered.

Just then, the door slammed open and a grinning father walked in the room with a trey of pancakes and toast.

"Naruto, good morning!" He sang.

The teen groaned, slamming his head back into the pillow.

"Now, now Mr. Rainyday, I've brought you breakfast, Daddy thought it would be a nice treat for you, well..." Minato became quiet. "Well, becuase of what happened last night," He softly smiled and Naruto looked up. His dad looked worried, more worried then usual.

"Now, how about you eat up my munchkin." Minato boldly smiled. "Daddy'll be right back."

While Minato was gone, Naruto gobbled up the food, thinking of what he wanted to do, also thinking of an excuse he could give his dad so maybe the older blonde would leave him alone. Minato returned, beaming.

"What's up?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, Naruto, I invited your friend Sasuke Uchiha over." Minato smiled.

Naruto was puzzled. "Why?"

"Well, I have to thank him" Minato answered.

"For what?"

"For saving you, from Sai." Minato smiled. "I sware, that boy is becoming useful-"

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed. He was pissed now.

* * *

**So, how did I do? Please tell me in a review :) **

**-The Un-wanted Angel **


End file.
